


But Have You Really Met Him? ((Scrap))

by royy777



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royy777/pseuds/royy777





	1. Moving out

It was about a week after Alex’s college graduation ceremony. His parents finally had enough of nurturing and tending to him, and decided to kick him out of the nest. There were boxes full of clothes and what-not, placed along the walls of the hallway. Dust particles floated idly in the sunlight that filtered through the slightly opened blinds on the window. Alex groaned as he hoisted yet another box full of stuff that he probably didn’t need. 

“Good grief, .. “ He muttered to himself.

Alex cracked his back and stretched his arms before ambling his way into the kitchen for a glass of water.

    “Alex, honey, have you finished packing yet ?” His mother cooed.

Alex rolled his eyes, a bit bitter about the whole situation. He’d thought about moving out in the past, but now that it was actually happening he was a bit nervous about taxes and other “adulting” things he’d have to do by himself.

    “Yeah, yeah. Just have to get everything into the car.” He sighed.

    He had gotten his driver's license and first car during his 12th grade year, and had driven himself to and from places ever since his parents allowed him to. It was sort of like practicing, and it sure paid off. Alex had always been the type to go the extra mile, doing things such as studying extra for a test, or staying after school if he needed help of any kind. He put lots of effort into his studies, you could even call him a teachers pet. Despite being a huge nerd, Alex had never really been a huge target for bullying. The worst anyone had ever done to him was ridicule his infatuation of anime.  
Alex had finished fitting all of the boxes into the trunk of his car, and headed back into the house. His parents had helped him pick out a decent apartment a few days prior to the move, which settled him down a bit. He met his Landlord, who was an old grumpy coot in his 70’s. He made sure to be extra friendly.  
    Alex yawned and fixed his glasses, settling on the couch across from his parents. He stretched out, catching a whiff of himself. He glanced at his parents, smiling cheekily before getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower.


	2. Empty

Alex parked his car in an empty spot that was visible from his apartment window.  
He removed his keys from the ignition switch, and climbed out of the car.  
    He wanted to get a good look at his apartment and how much space he’d have before bringing any of his boxes in. After retrieving his keys, Alex headed to room number 212, which was on the second floor. He walked down the seemingly clean hallway, walls painted beige with a dark brown carpet with various other earthy-color-tones and patterns. He made it to the end of the hallway, which is where his room happened to be. He made sure to walk quietly while passing the room across from his. Alex unlocked the door and stepped in. Judging from the color palette of the hallway, he figured that his room would share the same unattractive tones, but to his surprise, the room was painted in modern looking whites and greys. He kicked off his shoes, then neatly placed them on the wall beside the door. The apartment had a small kitchen, a bedroom, bathroom, and an area which seemed like a small living room. Alex was already planning where he could put some furniture.  
    The rooms were pretty spacey, obviously worth the money he spent on it, which was $2,300 a month. It was expensive, but nice.  
To his fortune, he was able to get a room with a balcony, since his room was placed in the front side of the complex. He pulled back the milky-colored lace blinds that covered the glass sliding door of the balcony, letting the remaining sunlight spill onto the hardwood floor that surfaced most of the main room. Alex knew it would be a pain bringing all of the boxes into his room on his own, but figured by the time he called up his parents to come help bring them in, it would already be too late. He headed to his bedroom, which was empty besides another window. He laid down on the white carpeted floor, curling into the fetal position to keep himself warm, and fell asleep.


	3. Shame With a Glass of Water

Alex yawned, stretched and blinked away his sleepiness. He rolled onto his stomach and crossed his arms under his neck, staring at the wall for a bit. It was still the weekend, so he didn’t have to worry about working today. He stood up, then groaned in discomfort when the sore back feeling kicked in. He really should've just called his parents to help him last night. Why did he choose to leave his stuff in the car? Oh well.

    By the time his parents got over, it was about 10:00 AM. They helped Alex lay out some decorations such as rugs and toothbrush holders for the bathroom. Alex was even able to set up a nice grey L-shaped couch in his living room. His parents brought over his bed frame and mattress, which had to be reassembled. 

“There's too much gray in this place.” Alex’s dad criticised.

His mother draped the comforter over the now-assembled bed, which was placed in the center of the back wall, right below the window. There was also a small dresser in the space next to the door opening. Besides the red-ish pattern on the bed, everything else was in shades of gray, white, or black.

It was about two hours later, now finished putting everything into place, Alex and his parents sat on the stools placed by the small island in the kitchen. They chatted about Alex, and his plans for the future. It was a pretty boring conversation until Alex’s mother asked him a question that caught him off guard, almost making him spit out the water he had in his mouth.  
“Alex, are you going to find a girlfriend soon? I mean, you’re already 21 and I haven't seen you speak to a girl since Middle school.”

Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Oh yeah, he never got the chance to tell them.  
Ever since he was in 5th grade, He’d never really had any attraction to girls. He always found himself leaning towards boys, but never told anyone besides some friends in highschool. He was always too ashamed of himself to come out to his parents, so he didn’t say anything.

    “Oh, um.. Well…” Alex searched for an excuse, he couldn't tell them now.

    “-I guess I haven't found “the one” yet, you feel?”

    His father nodded as his mother cackled and touched his arm, what was so funny? Alex smiled awkwardly as he felt his palms become sweaty. He noticed his empty glass, and used this to escape the situation.

    “One sec, just gonna refill this. Do you guys want anything else?”

    “Yeah, get me a beer.” His father said.

    Alex slipped out of the chair and went to retrieve the drinks.

      
    After his parents had gone home, Alex decided to just take a shower and go to bed. It was Sunday, which meant he had to work tomorrow. He checked the time on his phone. 6:45 PM. He headed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Alex removed his glasses and gently placed them onto the counter. He slipped off his shirt, pants, and undergarments, folding them and placing them on top of the closed toilet seat. Alex flipped on the exhaust fan, then placed a towel on the floor. He turned on the shower, and stepped in.  
    It was about 6:56 now. Alex stepped out of the shower and patted his face dry with a towel. He shook his hair dry, and wrapped a towel around his waist. Alex headed to his bedroom, almost completely dry. He pulled on a pair of shorts, and a tank top. 

    'Might as well just go on my phone for a bit.' Alex thought to himself. 

    He pulled back his comforter, then slipped under. He took one of the smaller pillows and held it close to him, lying on his side. Alex clicked off the light, which was just a lamp on a small wardrobe next to his bed. He fell asleep whilst on his phone.


End file.
